Chemical
by angelgirlxo
Summary: {Micheal Clifford Love Story} what happens in your mind is just chemicals, so just breathe. but with all those thoughts going through you mind can you make a relationship work? because there's only so much you can take before you get pushed over the edge.


I was seated on a hard plastic hospital bench, upset with my mother. She had made me here for no good reason, I was fine, nothing was wrong. All because I don't fit into her standards she has to get me 'mentally evaluated', she says its for my benefit. She didn't even have the decency to take me herself she had my brother do it, I'm not to fond of him either. There was no appointment he had dragged to the emergency room where there were sick people coughing their lungs up, if I didn't have a problem going in here I going to have one leaving.

"Angel Halbot,"

My name was being called by the intake nurse, I elbowed my brother in the side waking him up from his stupid nap. I got up and walked towards the desk and gave the nurse my information, why I was there, any allergies I had, full name, age all of that stuff and then they sealed my fate by wrapping the white hospital bracelet around my wrist. At that moment my brother became his asshole self and asked the nurse when he had to pick me up and left. I had been ushered to the children's ward where I sat looking at a old TV playing a kids show that I couldn't bare to watch when my name was called again by a doctor I had picked up my overnight bag and followed the doctor to a room where I was told to sit down.

"Hi, my name is doctor smith, now I've been informed of your situation and what your here for. I'm going to ask questions I have to ask everyone, I under stand your father passed away, do you know how he died?" I breathed in and sighed

"Yes I know how my father died he overdosed, he committed suicide"

"Okay and how did that make you feel?"another question I've been asked a million times

"Well I was daddy's little girl, so obviously I felt sad he was my hero I loved him very much, I was closer to him than my mother " I repeated the answer I would telling people every time they asked this question

"okay Angel, this is the last question I'm going to ask you do you ever want to hurt yourself?" I was taken back by this question I have never been asked this

"Honestly? I've thought about it and dying as well but I don't think I could ever do it because I wouldn't want to hurt the people who love me, but then there are times where a voice inside my head says 'nobody loves you just die already', and I'll be so close to actually doing it but then I just get back to reality"

"Okay, I'm going to call the crisis specialist and we'll start the evaluation, she's with someone right now so it'll be a few hours. Have a seat in the waiting room."

I walked out trudging my bag with me again and sat in the chairs, I pulled out my head phones and phone and in seconds the sounds of Mayday Parade filled my ears, and time started passing minutes to hours. About two hours later I seen two boys around my age walk through the waiting room, one was limping and the other was guiding him to a chair beside me.

"Um, is anyone sitting there?" one boy asked me gesturing to the empty seat beside me, he had black and red hair and was wearing a Def Leopard shirt. I just stared for a minute before uttering a "Uh no, not that I know of"

It wasn't until I had saw the other boy's leg bruised and swollen, I winced at the thought of how he managed to do that.

the boy with the red and black hair noticed my staring and said

"he tried to do the leg thing" which caught my attention "you mean Alex Gaskarth's leg thing?"

"Yeah, I think he rolled his ankle," I nodded "But you like All Time Low?"

I smiled "Very much so, I'm Angel by the way"

"Micheal"

"I hate to interrupt Micheal's flirting, but I'm kinda in pain here" the other boy said

"oh right!" Michael said as he handed him a phone with head phones attached soon I could hear a light blare of music as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"that's Luke" he said pointing to the other boy.

"you're not from around here are you?" I asked

"Now what made you think that?"

"well your accent is a big give away, but also this is the worst hospital in Toronto" I stated

"really the worst?" he asked "well second worst" I answered

"oh well this was the closest one on google"

"Fair enough "

Michael and I continued talking until I was called, meaning the nicest part of my visit was over.

The nurse ushered me to a small room with two chairs and a table in between them.

I was told to sit in one of the chair and the crisis specialist would be there shortly.

after about 5 minutes a lady with short chestnut hair and a gray pantsuit walked in, she asked me the same questions as the intake nurse, and I was admitted right away, and was wheel chaired [yes I was pushed in a wheel chair like I couldn't walk] to a standard hospital room .

I sat on the bed and everyone left the room and I leaned back on the bed, only to be startled by the curtain being flung open by a red headed girl

"What are you here for?" she asked me

"anxiety and depression with suspected self harm. you?"

"Bulimia, and what do you mean by suspected self harm?"

"my mother thinks I hurt myself when I Don't"

she glanced from my eyes to my wrist, "Oh," was all she said

I sat on the bed as the silence between us got stronger and stiff,

"So, uh, whats your name?"she asked trying to break the tension

"Angel, yours?"

"Fawn."

"well it's nice to meet you, even in these terrible circumstances"

"I know this hospitals, pretty crummy isn't it?" she said while laughing a bit

"Very much so" I said while laughing even more

Was this what friendship is really like?

Is this what I've been missing out from all these years?

"I like you sneakers" she said looking at my feet

"thanks, I like your hair" I wasn't lying I've always wanted red hair, but it seemed like a bit of a hassle to keep up with

"I could help you dye yours if you want?"

oh, yeah thanks, except i don't know if I could pull off fire engine red"

"I think a more purple toned red would look amazing on you"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"To celebrate this new found friendship, would you like to accompany me to the cafeteria?"

"It would be my honor"

We walked down to the cafeteria after getting lost a large amount of times .

"What would you like?"

"uh, just a coke"

"you sure?"

"yep"

"too bad your getting pizza too"

"fine I'll find us a table"

I walked around the room only to find no empty tables, I looked through the window and there was an empty table in the court yard and went to get it. just as I was about to sit down, "I was hoping to see you again" I heard behind me. "care to sit down?" I asked trying not to laugh

"sure" Michael sat down in the seat across from me "why were you hoping to see me again?"

"oh because, I forgot to ask for your number" he said bluntly

"oh," I said "here pass me your phone" I handed him my non white iphone

"Oh a nokia" he said as he typed away

"yes a nokia, Its basically indestructible, I've dropped it a lot"

it wasn't like the first addition nokia phone everyone remembers its the newer model like the lumia 625 or something

"I texted myself and saved my number" he said handing me back my phone "hows your friend?"

"We're going to be here all night, apparently there's a long line for x-rays"

"oh that sucks" I said as I looked back inside to see Fawn with a tray looking around.

"um I'll be right back" I got up and went inside to get fawn, I went to the door and waved my hand until she saw me "Hey, I got us a table outside"

"oh cool" she said as she followed me back to the table with Michael at it but he was gone.


End file.
